lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Namaste
Quest'articolo riguarda il nono episodio della quinta stagione di Lost. Per il saluto vedi Namaste | numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=9 | data_ABC=18 marzo 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Nessuno | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Reiko Aylesworth - Amy Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Patrick Fischler - Phil Dan Gauthier - Co-Pilota Brad William Henke - Bram Eric Lange - Radzinsky John Terry - Christian Shephard Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=Sven Lindstrom - Fotografo DHARMA | uncredited=François Chau - Pierre Chang }} è il nono episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantaduesimo dell’intera serie. Il ritorno dei suoi vecchi amici sull'Isola costringe Sawyer a darsi da fare per tenere nascosta la sua bugia. Trama Sull'Isola 1977 , stupito che Sawyer è vivo, lo saluta con un abbraccio]] Jack, Kate e Hurley salutano Sawyer con entusiasmo e abbracci. Quando Hurley chiede perché indossano delle tute DHARMA, Sawyer li informa che sono nel 1977. Miles chiama Jin col walkie, chiedendo dove si trovi. Jin avverte Sawyer che se non risponderà manderanno una pattuglia, e chiede cosa vuole fare con i nuovi arrivati. Quando Jack rivela la presenza di altri passeggeri, inclusa Sun, nello stesso aereo, Jin immediatamente corre verso la Fiamma dicendo che Radzinsky saprà dove si trova l'aereo. Nel frattempo alle Baracche, Juliet chiede a Miles dove sia Sawyer. Controllando sui monitors della stazione di sicurezza Miles vede Sawyer mentre sta tornando verso casa sua. Li, mentre Sawyer raccoglie abiti per il travestimento dei nuovi arrivati, Juliet entra e gli chiede cosa stia succedendo. Lui la informa che Jack, Kate e Hurley sono tornati e che sta cercando di trovare un modo per infiltrarli nelle Baracche. Juliet allora gli dice che per quello stesso giorno è in programma l'arrivo di un sottomarino. , costruisce attentamente la cupola geodetica della sala computer della stazione Il Cigno.]] Alla Fiamma Radzinksy sta costruendo il modellino della cupola geodetica del Cigno. Jin irrompe e inizia a controllare la strumentazione. Radzisnky blocca Jin, intimandogli che solo lui è autorizzato ad usare gli strumenti. Quando Jin domada di un possibile incidente aereo sull'Isola, Radzinsky esprime scetticismo e si rifiuta di aiutare. Ad ogni modo, quando Jin lo minaccia fisicamente, Radzinsky chiede via radio alle altre stazioni della DHARMA un rapporto su eventuali avvistamenti aerei. .]] Successivamente Juliet recupera il manifesto di carico del sottomarino da Amy che sta riposando con suo figlio nato da poco. Amy riferisce di due nuove reclute che avrebbero abbandonato all'ultimo minuto. Juliet chiede quale sia il nome del bambino ed Amy rivela che lei e Horace vogliono chiamare loro figlio Ethan. Quindi Amy chiede quando Juliet e Jim abbiano intenzione di avere un figlio; Juliet risponde: "Non lo so. E' importante trovare il momento giusto." che si rivela essere Sayid.]] Alla Fiamma Radzinsky informa Jin che anche allo Specchio, ultima stazione a dover fare rapporto, non è stato avvistato alcun aeroplano. Consiglia a Jin di tornare a casa, ma improvvisamente suona un'allarme attivato da un sensore di movimento, che indica la presenza di un Ostile all'interno del loro perimetro. Jin si precipita all'esterno e dentro l'erba alta che circonda La Fiamma. Vede qualcuno muoversi ed intima l'alt. Avvicinandosi scopre che in realtà si tratta di Sayid. Si scambiano saluti amichevoli e Jin chiede di Sun. Sayid ha solo il tempo di dire che non sa dove sia Sun prima che appaia Radzinsky. Jin è costretto a fingere che Sayid sia un Ostile e lo obbliga ad inginocchiarsi puntandogli addosso il fucile, avvertendolo che verrà ucciso alla prossima parola. Sawyer trasporta Jack, Kate ed Hurley al Centro di Elaborazione. Durante il tragitto, Sawyer riferisce che Daniel Faraday gli ha parlato di certe teorie su cosa sia possibile (o impossibile) fare dopo aver viaggiato nel tempo; fa notare anche che Faraday non è più con loro. Mentre arrivano al Centro di Elaborazione Sawyer prepara il gruppo per la loro investitura nella DHARMA Initiative. Arriva Miles e riporta a Sawyer che Jin ha un problema alla Fiamma. Quando Sawyer chiama Jin con il walkie scopre che Sayid è stato catturato e che Radzinsky "si sta occupando di lui". viene interrogata da un dubbiosoPhil.]] viene assegnato il posto di custode da Pierre Chang.]] Al Centro di Elaborazione Jack è intervistato da Pierre Chang. Dopo avergli posto qualche domanda consegna a Jack i suoi nuovi compiti, come Operaio della DHARMA destinato a mansioni di custode. Kate è interrogata da Phil, il quale diventa diffidente quando scopre che il suo nome non appare nella lista delle reclute. Prima che diventi ancora più diffidente appare Juliet con una nuova lista, che afferma di aver avuto da Amy e che contiene le generalità di Kate. Nel frattempo, Sawyer arriva alla Fiamma per prendere in consegna Sayid ma scopre che Radzinsky nutre molti sospetti su Sayid, poiché ritiene che possa aver visto i progetti per Il Cigno. Sawyer prende Sayid e lo porta alle Baracche. Mentre le nuove reclute posano per una fotografia di gruppo Sawyer interrompe la cerimonia, scortando Sayid prigioniero alle Baracche. Sawyer e Radzinsky conducono Sayid in una cella di contenimento sotterranea. porta a Sayid un sandwich.]] Quella notte Jack va a trovare Sawyer ed è sorpreso di trovare Juliet in quella casa. Dopo un saluto accorato lo invita all'interno e lo accompagna da Sawyer che, seduto, sta leggendo un libro. Jack gli chiede a proposito di Sayid, e Sawyer lo informa che sta pensando ad un modo per salvarlo. Quando Jack si lamenta del fatto che che Sayid stia solo leggendo un libro, Sawyer risponde che Jack come leader ha soltanto "reagito" invece di riflettere e incolpa Jack delle persone morte sotto il suo comando. Sawyer afferma che ora è lui il leader e considera Jack fuori dalla competizione. Mentre Jack se ne va, Sawyer scambia un'occhiata con Kate ferma sul portico di una casa vicina. Nel sotterraneo della cella di contenimento un ragazzo giovane porta un sandwich a Sayid. Il ragazzo chiede a Sayid se sia un Ostile e Sayid risponde: "Tu pensi che lo sia?". I due si scambiano i nomi e il ragazzo giovane si presenta come Ben. 2008 appare oltre le nubi dopo il bagliore.]] Appena prima dell'incidente del Volo Ajira Airways 316, gli Oceanic Six meditano sul loro destino. In cabina di pilotaggio, il co-pilota dice a Frank Lapidus di aver riconosciuto Hurley come uno degli Oceanic Six, e si meraviglia di come Hurley voglia volare ancora sull' Oceano Pacifico. Di li a breve l'aereo incontra forti turbolenze. Frank assume il controllo manuale e tenta di correggere la rotta dell'aeroplano. C'è un bagliore e d'improvviso si ritrovano a volare sopra le nuvole in pieno giorno. atterra sulla pista dell'isola dell'Idra.]] Si attiva l'allarme di stallo dell'aereo. Frank prova a mantenere l'aereo sotto controllo ma appena passano oltre le nuvole, le montagne dell'isola dell'Idra si profilano di fronte a loro. Frank riesce ad evitare una collisione con un picco combattendo per controllare l'aeroplano. Volando sull'isola il co-pilota nota quella che sembrerebbe essere una pista d'atterraggio. Frank vira verso questa e atterra, ma non riesce a fermare l'aereo prima della fine della pista. Sviene e, svegliandosi, scopre che il suo co-pilota è stato ucciso, impalato dal ramo di un albero. cerca di ottenere la leadership dei sopravvissuti.]] In the plane's cabin, Caesar checks on Ilana, who has passed out. He wakes her and apprises her of the crash. After noting that Sayid is gone, she gets up with Caesar’s help. Frank then emerges from the cockpit to check on the passengers. Sun calls to him and he goes to help her, asking where the other Oceanic Six members are. Ben suddenly appears and states that "they are gone." As Sun is staring out to sea, Ilana approaches and inquires if she lost someone in the plane crash. Sun replies that she was traveling alone. Frank then calls everyone together and informs them that his radio is not working, but that their best plan is to simply wait for rescue. At this point, Caesar asks where they are and expresses skepticism at Frank's claim that the Island is not on the maps. Caesar notes that there are buildings nearby and another Island visible across the water. On hearing this, Ben, who had been sitting near by, takes off into the jungle. Sun follows him, and when she catches him, Ben explains that he’s heading back to the main Island and invites Sun to come with him. is knocked-out by an oar-wielding Sun.]] Ben then admits to Sun that he doesn’t know where Jin is, but that the main Island is the logical place to start looking. He convinces Sun to come with him. At this point Frank emerges from the Jungle and warns Sun not to trust Ben. She argues that she has to, and the two of them follow Ben to where a trio of outriggers have been hidden. As Ben talks to Frank, Sun sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with a boat oar. mostra a Sun e Frank una foto DHARMA .]] Frank and Sun arrive at the dock at night. Walking along the dock, they see debris scattered about and hear the monster rustling through the jungle near the end of the dock. Arriving at the Processing Center, they find the place disheveled and apparently deserted. The two hear the whispers, then a light goes on inside a building next to the Processing Center. A door opens and a silhouetted figure greets them. He identifies himself as Christian, and when Sun asks about her husband, he tells them to follow him. Heading into the center, Christian locates a picture from 1977 on the wall. When he shows it to Frank and Sun, they see their friends in a recruiting photo from the DHARMA Initiative. Christian says "I'm sorry, but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you." Curiosità Generale * Questa è la prima volta che Pierre Chang è stato confermato come nome definito nella storia. * La canzone "Dharma Lady" dei Geronimo Jackson può essere sentita quando le reclute posano per la foto. * Anche se l'Ajira Airways Volo 316 viaggi attraverso un flash temporale (andando da notte a giorno) appena prima di precipitare, l'aereo e i suoi rimanenti passeggeri sono rimasti nel 2008 poiché appare la scritta "Trenta anni prima" per indicare le scene del 1977. * Quando il co-pilota chiede il Mayday, intercetta una trasmissione della lettura dei Numeri. L'origine di questa trasmissione è misteriosa, visto che il messaggio radio della DHARMA venne sostituito dal messaggio d'aiuto della Rousseau nel 1988, e quella trasmissione fu terminata di conseguenza nel 2004 durante gli eventi nell'episodio . * Dopo che Christian Shephard mostra a Sun la foto del 1977, una sconosciuta appare al buio dietro di lei. E' poco chiaro se l'individuo sia un assistente di produzione, o proprio un personaggio della serie. Sembra che possa essere Claire o Charlotte. Poco prima della scena le porte della sala si aprono e si scorge una fioca nebbia. E' ignoto se questa sia riferita al Mostro, sentito poco prima sul ponte. *Secondo le foto delle nuove reclute della DHARMA Initiative, nuove reclute stavano arrivando nel 1978. *La parola "namaste" è un saluto comune nel subcontinente indiano. *Sawyer da a Hurley una maglietta dell'Università della Georgia con sopra un bulldog. Josh Holloway ha frequentato brevemente l'Università della Georgia. Note di produzione *Daniel, Desmond e Locke non compaiano in questo episodio. *La ragazza di Jorge Garcia, Bethany James Leigh Shady appare come la sconosciuta con la felpa rossa sopravvissuta dell'Ajira Volo 316. *Rosie è inserita nei crediti nel comunicato stampa della ABC MediaNet, ma non appare in questo episodio. Errori * Quando Frank parla ai 316 superstiti alla spiaggia, un redshirt (la ragazza di Jorge Garcia) alterna la propria posizione, passando da direttamente in piedi dietro Sun a lontano da lei e successivamente ancora dietro, nelle brevi scene successive che non le danno abbastanza tempo (e ragioni) per spostarsi. * Sul distintivo di Jack c'è scritto ' Workman' , mentre su quelli di Roger e Ben c'era scritto 'Work Man'. * Quando Amy rivela il nome di Ethan e Juliet da il bambino di nuovo al Amy, si vede che è un bambolotto. * Nell'ultima scena, mentre la macchina fotografica mostra nel 1977 il giovane Ben mentre porta un panino a Sayid, un Apple Lisa è mostrato sullo sfondo. In realtà anche se questo computer era già disponibile nel momento stesso as the more commonly used Apple II's throughout the series, esso non fu rilasciato che 6 anni più tardi, nel 1983. * Nella scena in cui viene scatta la foto alle reclute del 1977, Hurley si volta proprio nel momento dello scatto. Eppure nella foto tenuta da Sun, Hurley guarda regolarmente nell'obbiettivo. Tematiche ricorrenti * Sayid incontra il giovane Ben. * Amy chiama il suo bambino Ethan. * Sawyer chiama Hurley "Kong", Radzinsky "Mano lesta", Jack "Doc" e le baracche "DHARMAville". * Il Co-pilota del Volo 316 muore nello schianto. * I numeri vengono trasmessi dalla ricetrasmittente mentre l'aereo precipita. * Sun stava mentendo sulla fiducia in Ben. * Sawyer critica Jack di quando era il leader. * Sayid è imprigionato dalla DHARMA Initiative. * Il giovane Ben visita Sayid imprigionato. * Sun e Frank sentono sussurri quando arrivano all'isola principale. * Sawyer e Juliet infiltrano Hurley, Jack e Kate come reclute della DHARMA. Riferimenti culturali * "Ride Captain Ride": This song by the band Blues Image was played at the processing center. Significant lyrics include: "Ride, captain ride upon your mystery ship/Be amazed at the friends you have here on your trip." * "Dharma Lady": This Geronimo Jackson song plays as the new recruits are photographed. It was previously heard playing in Jin's DHARMA van in . * King Kong: Sawyer calls Hurley "Kong" minutes after reuniting. * Buckminster Fuller: Radzinsky is working on a model of one of Fuller's geodesic domes as part of a larger model of the Swan Station when Jin comes into the Flame Station. *'Nostradamus': Sawyer says he's not going to play Nostradamus to the DHARMA Initiative people when Hurley asked whether he's going to warn them about the Purge. * Winston Churchill: Sawyer cita Churchill spiegando a Jack che il primo ministro inglese era solito leggere un libro ogni notte prima di addormentarsi, anche durante i bombardamenti su Londra, poichè lo aiutava a pensare. * The Muppet Show: This show plays on one of the televisions in The Flame. * Ernesto Sparalesto: Sawyer calls Radzinsky Quick Draw when Radzinsky suggests shooting Sayid. Tecniche di narrazione * Jack, Kate, and Hurley appear in the DHARMA Initiative induction photo. * There are several reversals of established character relationships. **Sayid is now in captivity, and is visited by a free Ben. ***Sayid claims to be a Hostile, but is not; Ben claimed not to be one, but was. **Sawyer is now the leader, whose actions are questioned by Jack. **Kate and Juliet are again in competition for the same man, but now Juliet has the upper hand in the relationship and Kate is looking in from the outside. **Kate is no longer a fugitive as she comes back to the Island and for the first time she gives away her real name. * Jack laughs at the idea of him, a successful spinal surgeon, being assigned to janitorial work. Analisi della Storia * Sawyer manages to imprison Sayid instead of killing him. * Sawyer expands his con to include the sudden appearance of Jack's group. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Finalmente incontriamo Radzinsky intento a costruire un modello del Cigno. * Lo stesso video di orientamento per il benvenuto è visto come quando Ben arriva sull'isola per la prima volta. * Lapidus invita tutti a rimanere calmi sulla spiaggia e ad attendere i soccorsi (che sarebbero arrivati non appena si saranno accorti che l'aereo non è dove dovrebbe essere) è molto simile a quello che fa Jack nel primo episodio della serie * La cattura di Sayid come "Ostile" è riferita al codice "14-J". Il "Codice 14-J" viene ripetuto dal messaggio telefonico quando Alex inserisce il combinazione della barriera sonica. * Il volo 316 atterra sulla pista d'atterraggio alla cui costruzione hanno partecipato Kate e Sawyer nella terza stagione. * Frank fa ricordare che loro e la squadra mercenaria dovevano cercare Ben. * Jack ricorda a Sawyer che lui se n'è andato dall'isola. * Kate chiede a Jack a proposito della conversazione con Eloise Hawking. * Pierre Chang e Juliet parlano della gravidanza di Amy. * Sayid è imprigionato in una stanza della DHARMA, come lo era Ben. * Radzinsky osserva i monitor dei computer della Fiamma, gli stessi usati da Mikhail. * Sayid imprigionato, credendo di essere un Ostile, viene interrogato dal giovane Ben. E' l'opposto di quando Sayid interroga Ben, credendolo un Altro, nella stazione del Cigno. * La reazione di Sayid quando incontra Ben è molto simile a quando vede Michael sul cargo. * Sayid ringrazia Ben dicendogli "Piacere di conoscerti", come Locke al giovane Widmore. Domande senza risposta * Perchè Sun non è tornata nel 1977 insieme agli altri? * Perché Christian era alle Baracche? * Who is the person seen briefly behind Sun in the cabin? * Cosa è successo alle Baracche da quando Sawyer e Locke sono stati via per tre anni? * Perché tutti i passeggeri del Volo 316 non sono finite nello stesso anno? * L'aereo 316 inizia a precipitare di notte, ma atterra in pieno giorno, quindi si è spostato nel tempo, ma di quanto? * Qual'è il lungo viaggio che Christian dice a Sun? * Perchè Pierre Chang si presenta a Jack con questo nome, mentre nel video di accoglienza utilizza uno pseudonimo? * Che fine hanno fatto le tre reclute arrivate col sottomarino? * Se Pierre Chang è un personaggio importante della Dharma, come mai arriva a sostituire un semplice operaio come Amy quando avrebbe potuto farlo qualcun altro * Siamo sicuri che Pierre Chang non sospetti nulla riguardo l'identità dei nuovi arrivati? * Dove è Faraday? * Perché Radzinsky era così interessato al completamento del modellino del Cigno? * Come mai la stazione Cigno è stata costruita dopo le altre se la sua funzione è apparentemente così importante? * Perché il cognome di Ethan è Rom e non Goodspeed? * Perchè Ethan non viene ucciso dalla purga? * Ben si ricorda di aver incontrato Sayid, come Charlotte si ricordò di incontrare Faraday? * E' plausibile che un bambino venga lasciata la possibilità di portare cibo ad un prigioniero? Oppure è stato qualcuno a mandarlo da Sayid con l'intenzione di farlo parlare? * Come faceva Ben a sapere dove erano nascoste le tre canoe? * Chi ha ordinato la costruzione della "pista d'atterraggio"? * Quando gli Altri hanno completato la costruzione della "pista d'atterraggio"? * Perchè Christian mostra a Sun la foto delle reclute Dharma del 1977, se Jin non appare nella foto? * Gli Altri, nel 2004, riconoscono Hurley, Jack e Kate visto che questi sono rappresentati nella foto Dharma del 1977? * La lista di persone che Ben compila alla fine della seconda stagione ha a che fare con le persone che sono tornate nel 1977?